Mahou no Kagamine
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: England fears Voldemort who is reborn. Harry is needed as he is the only one who survived the Killing Curse, but he’s dead. Only Len exists now, along with his twin sister Rin. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been dead since their rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou no Kagamine**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I do not own Harry Potter, the boy himself, or any of the official characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. This is one hell of a plotline that I know is bound to fail, but it can't hurt to write... now, this is very different, but I have done other crossovers that some say would never work at all. I truly hope to make this work but then again, we shall see what good this brings forth. The pairings here are: Harry P./Hermione G. and Len K./Rin K.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Year 21XX:  
Crypton Media Future, Science Labs  
Sapporo City, Hokkaido, Japan**

"Check everything; make sure there are no problems with the programs," someone barked out the orders.

"Sir, everything is in the green range. No bugs detected. The system is running smoothly."

"Sir... synchronization is complete. Vocaloid Units Len and Rin are in a stable condition and ready to be brought online."

The man who oversaw the operation bowed his head in a moment of silence, before looking up again. Displayed on a monitor before him were two names written in Japanese kanji. Translated it reads: Kagamine Len, online. Kagamine Rin, online.

_Two young children on the brink of death brought back to life... I only hope they can live better lives as Vocaloids. If only we can learn more of their past, and where they even came from... I just hope nothing terrible befalls my two children._

He could remember that day, when he was walking through the downtown park, when he would be the only witness to a bizarre, and some would say, magical spectacle. In a swirl of rainbow energy and wind, two young children at the ages of five emerged. The energy and the wind died down, and he saw that the two were barely clinging to life, and that it looked as if they were attacked by a pack of rabid wolves. He called for medical assistance, and the other Crypton officials funded their recovery, yet ever since that day, they have been clinging to life in a struggle to live. That is, until they decided to test them for synchronization three months ago, and discovered that they yield a match. And thus, begun the process of Vocalization...

It took him a year, but the transfer of their old lives was uploaded into new bodies, and their old bodies were cremated, and then their ashes scattered across the garden. Whoever they were before, they have been reborn, and granted new identities and a second chance at life on this December 27. Inside twin capsules, lay a young boy and young girl. Each had short blonde hair, and looked to be the age of six. Soon, the glass slides open, and their eyes open, revealing vivid blue eyes. He left the room and entered the lab, where the two naked children were immediately brought clothes to wear, which they got dressed into.

The two looked up as they heard a door open, and in walked a young man who looked to be in his late thirties. "Hello Len, Rin... welcome to the world of the living."

The two fully dressed kids whom wore what looked like sailor outfits but styled different for the two siblings, blinked. "Who are you?"

"Call me Master," he replies with a soft-spoken smile.

=0=0=

**Year 1992-96:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster Dumbledore's Office  
Scotland**

December 27. Hogwarts is closed for the winter break, and most of the students have returned home to spend with their families. It was the day that all letters had been sent out for students returning to Hogwarts, and those to introduce a new generation of witches and wizards, that Dumbledore had discovered the disappearance of one Harry James Potter. However, what made it more startling was that one of the discovered muggleborn witches, a girl named Hermione Granger, never received her letter as well. Out of hundreds upon hundreds of owls sent out, two returned. When September arrived for the sorting of the new children, only two names were left unanswered, which brought up a bit of panic amongst the English Wizarding World. Harry Potter as reported in the papers was missing, while in the Muggle World, muggles whom worked in their form of law enforcement were searching high and low for the girl Hermione Granger, and once word leaked out, Harry Potter. His relatives ditched Harry who was just five years old in a park, where upon the Order's first search, discovered that one Hermione Granger found the abandoned boy and the two ended up lost in the nearby forest while trying to find her parents in the busy park, and were never seen from again.

Minister Fudge tried everything he could into hoping for finding and returning safely the two missing children (he actually never cared much for the muggleborn, but because he's a gold digger and wanted to stay in power, well... you get the idea). However... as the months rolled on by, Fudge's attempts failed, and a new Minister was elected, Minister Bones, related to one Susan Bones, a first year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts. And so, as winter came by, Dumbledore had no choice but to keep the order on a lowdown, while also keeping their eyes and ears open for any sort of information that could lead them to Harry and the muggleborn girl Hermione. For the next four years... dangers came, and more horrifying troubles began to brew once again. 1994 was the rebirth of the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, and 1995, a second war began between dark and light. It would not be until late July of 1996, that after seven months of preparing a ritual to locate Harry and Hermione (which her parents and family have been granted safety by the old man himself) would yield positive results, but they are results that would baffle many.

"Is this right?"

"It never lies... we performed the ritual... and this is our result," whispered Dumbledore to his most trusted friend, Minerva McGonagall. Now, most of the information would have been taken into consideration as genuine, however, no one expected the third line that displayed the timeline. You see, this ritual performs a magical sweep of the entire world, by using any and all traces of magic within natural magical areas of the planet. Because it displayed a timeline, this ritual suggested that their targets are in a location not of this time anymore... but judging by the parchment, were in the future.

**Name(s):** Harry Potter & Hermione Granger  
**Location Found  
**522 Jim Hong Avenue  
First Bedroom by the Stairs  
Second Floor of the Vocaloid Apartment  
Sapporo City, Hokkaido, Japan  
In the year 2196

"But, how could magic detect time travel... Time Turners are only allowed to go back in time..."

"Not necessarily," spoke a man with a peg leg, and a gnarled-looking face with a swirling large electric blue eye that seemed to move crazily on its own accord.

"Whatever do you mean, Alastor?" Dumbledore questioned his old friend, who was a great-time respected Auror of England.

"The Ministry once worked on a project on time with Time Turners, but the project was crapped when Time Turners couldn't be reversed to go forward. Bloody good thing too... all I can see from this is that someone used a ritual that altered time..."

Dumbledore sighed. If there was any way of getting back their destined hero, and the missing muggleborn girl who they have assumed remained with Mr. Potter all this time... Dumbledore now planned on finding anything that can help them go into the future, even if it's just for a short while. He had a lot of work to do.

=0=0=

**Year 2196:  
Sapporo City, Hokkaido, Japan**

This apartment was large. It was the home of resident icon singers the Vocaloids, singer celebrities of Japan, and international icons across the rest of the world. It's July 21, and the day was perfect. The clouds were white, the skies a bright blue, and the sun shined brightly and happily upon the city.

"I think Master is a pervert."

Len looked up from reading Ultimo, and blinked twice at his sister. On the TV was one of the music videos, Juliette. Rin was the star of this video and the main voice of the song, but she was clad in lacy black lingerie, and surrounded by their two older brothers Kaito and Gakupo (who the purple haired eggplant lover was a bit of a pervert), and of course he was there as well. One calls it the female side to Len's song. Len blushed, as one part of the video Len crawled over his sister and began kissing at her neck, while Kaito began to nip at her fingers, and Gakupo would move behind...

"Turn it off!"

And she did so, and jumped onto their large bed, and sighed.

"I think you're right. Master IS a pervert," Len said.

Rin turned to face her twin.

"Len-kun..."

Len looked to his twin.

"Let's go somewhere today."

"Where to?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere as long as I can drive the Road Roller."

"Fine..."

She grinned and got up as Len did, and they got dressed in their usual clothes. As Len headed out, Rin clung to him from behind, making Len smile and laugh, which brought a smile to her face. Heading down the stairs, they run past their sibling figures Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Miku, towards the garage.

"Len! Rin! Where are you two going?" Meiko called.

"Out," they replied, before the door slammed shut. Then the sound of the Road Roller starts up, before it drives out of the opened garage. With Rin behind the wheel, and Len sitting next to her eating a banana, he turned on the radio, and both listened to a song that began playing. It was one of Len's older songs, and still favored by fans: Spice!

"Where to Rin-chan?"

"To our swimming hole outside the city!"

"Wait, don't we..."

"Don't worry... we have been siblings for so long since we were born/created... I mean it's nothing you haven't seen before." She giggled and Len blushed a bit. What she meant by this was going skinny dipping at their hidden lake location outside Sapporo. Finishing his snack, Len threw the banana peel out the window, and it just so happened to land into a trash bin. Just then, another song began to play over the radio, and the two looked at each other briefly, before they began singing the lyrics to their version of the song Magnet.

_Kabosoi higa kokorono hashini tomoru  
Itsunomanika moehirogaru netsujo  
Watashino cho fukisokuni tobimawari  
Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaruno_

_Dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino_

Len smiled at Rin, and Rin smiled at her brother.

_Ssokubaku shite motto hitsuyoto shite  
Itoshiinara  
Shuchaku wo misetsukete  
"Okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
Okeru toko made ikeba iiyo_

_Mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni toketeyuku  
Yasashisa nannte kanjiru hima nado nai kuraini_

_Kurikaeshita nowa ano yume janakute  
Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino  
Dare yorimo taisetsuna anata_

Len cracked a wide smile, and looked at his sister, who continued to grin as well.

_Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashi ni  
"Daijobu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?_

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no tokini  
Yoishire oboretai_

_Hiki yosete magnet no yoni  
Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au  
Fureteite modorenakuteii sorede iino  
Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata_

The two continued to smile as the song finished, and the Road Roller continued driving down the somewhat empty highway. Soon, she pulled into an off ramp that took a lesser known street, and they changed direction to head to the lake.

"I wonder what the water feels like today..."

Len shook his head to get rid of those perverted thoughts out of his mind.

"Well have to see when we arrive, sis."

* * *

**Now, I do not know any streets or roads or whatever in Japan, and if such a street, avenue, road, whatever, exists in our world, it's pure coincidence... I really have idea why I am even doing such a crossover, but we've seen weirder ones out there on this website. What could mine do any harm, ne? Honestly, tell me what your view on this crossover could become. Oh, and on a note, I do not own the song Magnet, though I perfer the version sang by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I do not own Harry Potter, the boy himself, or any of the official characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. This is one hell of a plotline that I know is bound to fail, but it can't hurt to write... well... here it is. Chapter Two... Wow... I can't believe I'm really doing this...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two sixteen year old teenagers were in the lake. Their clothes were folded neatly in the back compartment of the parked Road Roller, next to two towels. Their hair accessories were also stored away inside the Road Roller.

"See, isn't this fun? No one around so we wouldn't have to worry about our more creepy fans," Rin told her brother, who smiled, nodding.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, c'mon Len..." She swam up to him and she hugged him, both keeping themselves above the water, "we bathed together until we turned eight. There's nothing embarrassing about me, is there? I mean... other than turning into a woman."

Len blushed a bit. "You are beautiful, sis," he said, which caused her blush too. He brought his hands up, and tenderly caressed her face, causing her blush to increase twofold, while he leaned close.

He then tenderly kissed her on the forehead, and then gained a sneaky grin, one which Rin notice before he dunked her. Len laughed away until she splashed him in the face. Her blush was now an angry flush, and she growled.

"Kagamine Len!"

He began to swim away from her, and she swam after him, trying to catch him. Soon, he move back to the shoreline, and climbed out and she chased him until she managed to tackle him when he stopped and turned around. However her anger quickly diminished and she began to giggle, and he laughed along with her. There they lay on the grassy ground, soaking wet from a swim in the lake, and no clothes, holding each other. The two begin to blush again realizing their situation, and let go of one another. Just then they heard the ring of Kokoro on Rin's cell, and she got up and ran to the Road Roller, climbing the side ladder. Len looked away to avoid looking at his sister in that area, even if she does have a cute ass... wait where'd that thought come from?

She grabbed her cell, and looked at the Caller ID before pressing the Talk button.

"Moshi moshi. Miku, yeah, we're fine... we're just swimming at the lake... what? Right now? Fine, we'll be home Miku." She then closed the cell, as Len climbed into the expansive compartment, carrying towels and their clothes.

"Miku wants us home..."

"It is getting rather late."

They have been swimming at the lake since lunch, and just talking having fun... the time was close to five. The two after getting dry, got dressed, before Len headed back out to make sure the compartment in the back was secured and locked, as she started up their machine.

=0=0=

**Year 1996: Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley; England**

Sirius Black, former Azkaban convict, and pardoned from any and all falsified charges made against him by corrupt Ministry officials, sat at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking. Ever since he had found out that his godson had vanished when he was just five years old with a muggleborn girl, he had searched high and low for him... but he could never find any sight of hair of his godson. And now, just twelve hours ago, he, and the rest of the Order, discovered the whereabouts of his godson and his missing female friend... somehow, in the future... far into the future. It was so mind-boggling. Sure, time travel can work because of the Time Turners... however, Time Turners go to the past...

This however... Moody suspected that someone may have performed some sort of advanced magical spell of the sort that altered time for traveling towards the future. However, everyone had doubts. Messing with the fabrics of time itself was very tricky, and there were so many unknowns. Maybe Merlin could do such magics because Merlin was Merlin... somewhere, deep down within his gut; he had this feeling that magic had a hand in whatever happened to Harry and his female friend. He just hoped Harry and his friend, Hermione, were alright... would they be alright? Have they survived? Do they have amnesia? Are they even alive...? So many questions, and not enough answers.

=0=0=

Two children ran through a dark forest. They had gotten lost in the city, and somehow ended up lost in a forest. But, they were running away from a group of humanoid wolves that were lusting for blood. Suddenly she cried and fell down, and the boy gasped and turned around back to her and helped her up. Then the growls echo around them.

"Get up!" He cried.

She clung to him, and he helped her up, until they were both slashed by a large hairy clawed hand. Both fell, with blood pouring from their wounds they received. Several of the human-looking creatures licked their lips, as one walked up to them, his eyes glowing a fierce gold.

"Humans... and such young children," said the humanoid wolf, cackling in a dark voice, "I have already had my fill... children taste so good. They are tender..."

The two held each other, hurt, and then they began to scream as the other wolves came down upon them, claws and teeth exposed.

Len jolted from his bed, panting heavily and in a cold sweat.

What? What was that? A nightmare...?

He suddenly felt an arm snake around his right arm. Rin had woken up, and she had this sleepy, yet concerned look on her face.

"Len... are you okay? You look pale," she said.

Len looked at the clock. 2:34 AM.

"I... I'm fine..."

She didn't believe him, even as Len swung his legs to the side, the blankets kicked off and revealing the white boxers he wore which had the small prints of bananas on them. She scooted over, clad in her light orange night gown, and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"... It was the dream again?"

"Two small kids running away from werewolves... and attacked by them..."

Rin suddenly wrapped her arms around Len, and she hugged her back. She looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was but a bad dream..."

"But Rin... how could it be? We've been having these dreams... remember, you told me yourself the first time it happened a year ago..."

"I thought... that they would go away... but I was wrong... now you're having them again..."

"Maybe we should talk to Master about these reoccurring dreams...?"

She nodded slowly, before Len laid back down, and Rin clung to her brother. He brought the blankets back up again, and she just kept herself clung to him. She nuzzled his chest briefly, before closing her eyes, and Len's arm moved across her lower back, as he too closed his eyes. Eventually, the two slightly troubled teenagers returned to sleep. The comfort they received from the other allowed them to sleep well into the night now. In his office, Master brought his cup to his mouth and sipped the dark liquid the purple glass contained. Soon, he sets it down, and looks upon the papers he's received from the Vocaloid Doctors from this month's visit by the group. Everyone was doing fine, their health were perfect condition.

Kaito seemed to be a bit sick on his visit, but that was due to his love for ice cream. He smiled a bit. Kaito may be an adult but he acts like a kid in a candy store when surrounded by his favorite frozen treats. However, Len and Rin... The doctors learned that last month, the twins had a nightmare, and it concerned him. They described themselves as a boy with unruly black hair and emerald-tinted eyes, and a girl with shoulder cut bushy brown hair with honey-colored eyes. They were being chased by werewolves, and before the humanoid wolves would converge upon them, and kill them, they would wake up in a cold sweat, and the other would comfort his or her twin... before trying to get back to sleep in the comfort of each other.

Just like the two young children who died upon the completion of Vocalization... "They must be experiencing old memories of their past life," he thought aloud to himself. He loved his Vocaloids as his own children... they were human just like him or any other man, woman and child. They are replicated to emulate the human body, right down to molecular structure.

"I should have a talk with them some time," he decided, before he shuffles the papers into their correct folders, and stores them away into his desk.

"Sir?"

Master looks up. "What is it, Dr. Mikhail?"

"Operation GUMI has now begun. It will be some time before the process is completed. For now, she's in the design stage."

He nods. "Good. Good."

Looking back at Len and Rin's folder, he looks at Mikhail. "Mikhail, I want you to deliver a notice for Kagamine Len and Rin for a scheduled appointment two weeks from today."

"Yes sir," he nods before leaving. Master stands up from his office work space, and leaves as well. He needed some good rest.

=0=0=

"Awww, this is cute," giggled Meiko.

Len and Rin slowly woke up, both of them yawning, before they heard the flash sound of a camera picture being taken. They woke up completely hearing this sound, and found themselves in a compromising position.

Len and Rin's legs are sandwiched, and the blanket seemed to be half kicked off the bed. Rin had her head against Len's chest, and the boy had his arms around her lower back, his hand brushing dangerously close to her left buttock. Not to mention his boxers from behind exposed a bit of his rear end. Rin had her arms half wrapped around her brother's shoulders, almost to the point that she was clinging to him.

"Run Miku!" Meiko yelled. And the two ladies ran for it, and soon, Len and Rin were chasing after them, hoping to get the camera back.

As for the others... well, they ignored the morning banter.

"Normally, isn't it Miku who does the teasing around Len and Rin?" questioned Kaito, who so far... ha snot gotten into the freezer to eat ice cream (GASP!).

"Yup, but, it must have been real good for Meiko to get involved," Luka replied.

"Do we have anymore eggplants?" Gakupo asks Luka.

"No," she replied instantly, causing the samurai to gain anime tears and thump his head against the dining room table. Meiko and Miku run past, and two angry teenager's chase, each wielding a machete.

Luka notices this and face palms. "Len! Rin! Bring back those knives now! They're not for killing! They're for gutting fish!"

Kaito, who now has ice cream in his possession, heard the doorbell rang, and got up to answer it. Upon opening it, a letter got shoved into his mouth... where if the door was closed, would have slipped through the mail slot that was above the peephole, and the guy walked away without even noticing what he did. Two blushing teenagers finally got the camera, and also destroyed the film, though the two siblings sat by one another closer than before.

"Why do we sleep in the same bed again?"

"Because we do everything together," Len replies to Rin's question.

"Everything?" Gakupo had this smirk on his face.

The smash of Gakupo's face against the wooden table echoes. The two blushed, called him a pervert, get up and leave, forgetting breakfast.

* * *

**And cut. Second chapter... I think it feels short... oh well. Review if you wish to. Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I do not own Harry Potter, the boy himself, or any of the official characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. Well... a third chapter... this focuses more on Harry and Hermione now... and hopefully explain more on what happened. Please read, folks. And thank you for those who take the time to leave a review. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Year 1985: England**

Five year old Harry James Potter sniffled. The tears have since been gone, but he urged himself not to cry more. He was left abandoned somewhere far away from Surrey, in a park of some sort. He walked around, in the latest hand-me-downs from his fat whale of a cousin Dudley. Because of the clothes he wore, a lot of the adults mistaken him as a street urchin. And asking for help, most of the adults that walked by him gave no indication to him, and ignored him. Harry frowned, as he walked towards a park. He saw other children his age playing there, but as soon as they saw him, they began to laugh and point at him, calling him a dirty street rat. That made him even sadder, as he sat down on a bench, and buried his face into his hands and began to cry again.

"Hi," he heard a shy voice to his right. He looked up, still teary-eyed, and saw a little girl his age, wearing a simple yet cute summer dress that was orange with white frill-cut trims around the shoulders and edges of the knee-length dress. She had honey-colored eyes, and her hair was shoulder length, almost down to around her middle of her back. She wore brown strap-on sandals, and on her right wrist was a scrunchie band that has a white bunny ear-like bow decorating it.

He sniffs a bit. "H-hello," he greets her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"B-because no one loves me," he whimpered, "my family abandoned me and left me here... calling me worthless. A freak..."

She gasped, and then clutched his hand, which caused him to blush a bit at the physical contact. She however also felt him flinch when she grabbed him. "You are not a freak... you look like an innocent and caring boy.... I don't know why your family would do this to you... but they can not be good people to abandon you like they have."

He sniffle a bit more.

"C'mon... we can go to my parents," she said.

"Uh... uh.... w-what's your name?"

"Oh..." she blinked and smiled, blushing a bit, "My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"All I know my name is Harry... I don't know my last name... s-sorry," he whispered.

She leaned close, and shyly kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you Harry. It's a cute name for a cute boy."

He blushed even more, as she giggled. That giggle brought a warm smile to the green-eyed boy's face, as he fixed his glasses and dried them off on his shirt.

"Oh... are you hurt?"

He blinked as they sat off the bench. She pointed to his forehead, on his left temple, where there lay what looked like a lightning-bolt scar. She gently brought her fingers up to it, and he then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh... this... it's a birth mark... it's what the Dursleys told me..."

"Oh, Dursleys? As in the Vernon Dursley who runs that one drilling company?"

"They're not my real family... I... I don't even know who my parents were. They told me they died while driving... and that I survived... but... they... they still never cared for me much."

"You poor boy.... they sound so horrible... listen, we'll go find my mum and dad. They can understand. They're very nice people."

She gripped his hand, and he squeezed it. They felt a brief touch of electricity run through their fingers. Neither wanted to let go of the other, as they began to walk through the park...

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Ministry of Magic, Court Room 213**

The bang of the gavel echoes, and the chains shatter, releasing a man with unkempt long hair. Soon, another rugged-looking man ran to the other and hugged him fiercely. Behind him, was an old man who wore half-moon specs and had a very long beard, and wore flamboyant robes that were purple with colorful stars and bursts, and he was smiling at how the court handled this case. Sirius Black was free from all charges that was made against him and also paid for his illegal imprisonment without a trial for four years.

"Sirius, I do hope you can forgive me for not being able to help you much sooner."

The real traitor, who killed the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, was being dragged away by heavy Auror force, watched over by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I forgive you Dumbledore," Sirius Black replied, as his friend Remus Lupin released him form the hug.

"Padfoot, I have to apologize as well."

"Think none of it Moony," Sirius said with a grin, before attempting to headlock his best friend. It brought a smile to Dumbledore's face. Sirius was a strong man indeed to have survived only four years false imprisonment in Azkaban.

Behind Dumbledore was the Weasley Family.

"Sirius, dear," Molly spoke up, "I'm sorry for believing all those lies the Daily Prophet released by that Skeeter woman."

"It's okay Molly... I just need a good shave and bath, and find my godson and honor my word I gave to James."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll talk to you about that, but for now Sirius, let's all head to the Weasleys."

Author nodded. "Of course, Molly would love to celebrate your release and freedom of those trumped-up charges."

"And you young man are going to be fed until you can no longer move," Molly threatened Sirius, though she did this with a loving smile.

Sirius nodded before walking over to Percy Weasley. "Percy, next time we go to Diagon Alley, I'll buy you a new pet. How does that sound?"

Percy nodded, as he still could not believe that his pet rat had been in disguise an Animagus, and the man who helped kill the parents of the Boy Who Lived. "That would be fine Mr. Black."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, as he took out a long piece of rope. Once everyone touched it, a swirl of magic and they all vanished. Back in the Headmaster's office, Fawkes was awakened by something exploding near his perch that he almost fell. Managing to straighten his balance, the firebird looked, and saw one of the trinkets his bonded loved to have. It was a little device that gave Pivot Drive Number 4 protection against any Death Eaters who still run free in the world after Voldemort's death. The wards had fallen ever since the Dursleys abandoned Harry and told him tat he was not their son, or even related to them. But what caused the wards to finally fall were the words of Petunia Dursley remembering something that her sister said about magic. As much as she hated to say them, she denounced Harry as kin of blood.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Somewhere in London, a local park; England**

Harry and Hermione have been walking, holding each other's hand. They looked a bit of an odd couple, because of the way he's dressed one mistake him as a street rat, and Hermione looked like a girl from a simple yet well kept family. Yet, they were walking through the park looking for her parents. However, being her first time at the park other than the one at the school she goes to, they were starting to get lost.

"I really do not like this," Hermione said.

Harry gripped her hand tighter. "I'm here, Hermione."

She smiled at him, before they bumped into someone. Harry held her from falling back, and he looked up to see a bunch of taller kids.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dudley's freak of a cousin."

Harry paled. This was Dudley's friend who liked to beat him up. And he paled even more as one of them was eyeing Hermione with this lusting gaze. He felt sick to his stomach seeing them look at his new friend as if she was... as if she was a sex object.

"L-leave us alone," Harry said.

He was punched squarely in the face, sending him toppling to the ground. Hermione screamed, before she was roughly manhandled by the other boys. "Let go of me!" She shouted, but they didn't listen to her.

They ripped her dress off her, before one of them did the same to her white knickers, and that caused Harry to react. Without caring, a bright flash of anger rushed his body, and then there was a slight crackle of energy n the air, as a bolt of magic zipped form his body and crashed into the boy who punched him, sending him flying back. Hermione's emotions ran rampant, and she too released a dose of accidental magic, also sending the guys away. She managed to run to Harry and helped him up... before they seemed to vanish suddenly. The guys, and one who had his pants undone and dropped, they all heard a crack as Aurors soon appeared, and looked around for the heavy source of accidental magic that the Ministry detected. Instead... they see a bunch of muggle thugs.

"Who the fucks are you bloody freaks?" the leader said.

The Aurors only lift their wands and utter this incantation: Obliviate. A swirl of magic, and Harry and Hermione fall to the forest ground. Hermione had tears in her eyes, as her mind was registering that she was about to be raped, until... something happened that she couldn't explain.

"Hermione, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No... I'm fine..." she said, but tears started to show, "but my clothes got torn... I'm naked."

Harry then took off his shirt. They were too big for him to wear, and on him, the bottom of the shirt covered almost the black shorts he wore which were one of the only things that fit him. He helped Hermione into his shirt, and she blushed now, feeling more comfortable being able to have clothing cover her body. The shirt was big, and it was able to cover her lower area well enough.

"Thank you Harry."

He smiled, before they heard the caw of crows, and looked up. Then they looked around. They were no longer at the park, and that gang wasn't here either. Somehow... they ended up somewhere else in the UK.

"Where are we...?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said, and hugged her tightly. She melted into his embrace, feeling very much safe this way. It would have been a bad choice, but, they started to walk. They could not explain how they ended up in this area, wherever it was... but just about fifty miles to the east was a wizarding town Hogsmeade. They were going in the opposite direction however...

Drs. Ronald and Tori Granger were looking around the park, with help from the local police. Their daughter seemed to have disappeared. However, a few people who were in the park told the bobby that they had seen the girl the police were describing walking through the park holding the hand of a boy her age with black unruly hair and green eyes, and seemed to wear hand-me-down clothing.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Year 21XX: Crypton Media Future, Science Labs; Japan**

Master frowned. "Damn it..."

His Vocalization failed yet again.

"Sir... the units are unable to be operable now..."

"Take them away," he said with a sad voice. The doctors nodded, and began to wheel the bodies out to be recycled and new bodies once again to be created.

He frowned, as his son and daughter laid there. Their chance of being able to live once again was not granted, and now, they were lost to him. The fading beeps tell him that, as his children succumb to the cancer... and they died. This process of Vocalization was different from how he performed the others, however. While the primary Vocalization was performed by the creating of a human-aided soul, this one not only took the souls of the previous host, but also everything about them. He turned off the machines, as he could no longer stand that flat-line noise. He began to cry...

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive your father._

He decided to never again us this method, and stick with the old one.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Year 1985: Somewhere in the United Kingdom (Actual Location: Scotland)**

The day was falling towards night.

However, they were not alone.

They were running.

Two children ran through a dark forest. They had gotten lost in the city, and somehow ended up lost in a forest. But, they were running away from a group of humanoid wolves that were lusting for blood. Suddenly she cried and fell down, and the boy gasped and turned around back to her and helped her up. Then the growls echo around them.

"Get up!" He cried.

She clung to him, and he helped her up, until they were both slashed by a large hairy clawed hand. Both fell, with blood pouring from their wounds they received. Several of the human-looking creatures licked their lips, as one walked up to them, his eyes glowing a fierce gold.

"Humans... and such young children," said the humanoid wolf, cackling in a dark voice, "I have already had my fill... children taste so good. They are tender..."

The two held each other, hurt, and then they began to scream as the other wolves came down upon them, claws and teeth exposed.

"STOP!"

They did... they were close to tearing into them. The apparent leader of this pack of hungry man-eaters looked down upon the boy as the others baked away from their Alpha, and then he smiled weirdly.

"I knew it... so it's true... marked by a scar as the death of You Know Who... lies the Boy Who Lived... you are that child who befallen my master somehow." His gold eyes seem to glow almost at the thought he was having.

"W-what... Boy Who Lived?"

The man sneered, and began to choke Harry, while keeping his foot implanted down on the screaming frightened girl.

"I think I will honor my fallen master... by killing you Harry Potter!" Fefnir Greyback howls, before throwing him to the ground. One kick sent Hermione next to the battered Harry Potter, "make them suffer!"

For god know show many hours, the two children were attacked, bitten, slashed, and just physically manhandled. But the two didn't let go of each other, but even long after they began to bleed from the various injuries inflicted upon them. Harry's glasses were broken, his clothes ripped and torn. Both were exposed to the cold night air, their naked bodies inflicted with injuries that no mere man could possibly survive. Fefnir smiled, and then dove at them for the kill, until a sudden well of magic filters through the area, surrounding them. A swirl of wind engulfed them, wildly it spun, as energy twinkles, all in every form of color imaginable... like a rainbow. Their magical cores were calling out to them... magic was taking in a form of protection. Magic was shielding these two innocent souls. Magic... took them away under a powerful surge of its essence, and also injuring Fefnir with the backlash wave of magic that ripped through, tearing down a one mile radius of wood. At this same time, all detection wards and runes at the Ministry of Magic shattered, temporarily blinding them from sensing magic being performed by minors. And magic temporarily caused a magical blackout throughout the United Kingdom.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Year 21XX: Oodori Park; Japan**

Master left the Crypton building, the loss of his children weighing heavily upon his mind. First his wife had passed away peacefully on their 30th anniversary, and now, his son and daughter, both eighteen, passed away from a cancerous poison that infected them. He was all alone. Suddenly, he looked around as a gust of wind emerged. It blew back his lab coat and swept up his unruly dark brown hair. He brought his arms up to shield his vision as a bright flash of light emerged, followed by a swirl of rainbow energy. Appearing, almost materializing like some sort of anime transformation sequence, were two children, ages five; a boy and a girl. They collapsed onto the ground once the magical spectacle vanished. He took noticed that they were inflicted with various injuries; naked... they were holding onto each other regardless. He rushed to them as he dialed the emergency number.

_They're barely breathing!_

And this is where he found himself two hours later...

"Sir?"

He looked up, and a doctor stood before him.

"What are their conditions?"

"We stabilized them, but it seems they're having a hard struggle to continue living. Right now... they're wavering between life and death. And they still will not let go of the other's hand. We don't try to separate them, because for some reason, we feel that it would be an insult if we break their hold on the other's hand."

He nodded a bit. That was good and bad. Good because they're able to live, but bad because they're fighting to stay alive.

"Thank you doctor."

He nodded, and walked away, allowing him to sit back down, and run his hand through his hair. His cell beeped with a text, and he looked at it upon taking it out of his pocket. The men at the Science Labs were recreating the Len and Rin units, but this time was going for a younger age. He replied with a simple OK message.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

_We can't let them die..._

_No, we can't... daddy tried to save us, but he was unable to. We cannot let them die too..._

Harry and Hermione seemed to be in an infinite void of darkness. They opened their eyes. Both had their legs tucked up high close to their bodies, and their arms were wrapped around the knees. Their bodies were flawless of injury, and they floated here, hearing the voices.

_Where are we?_

_Are we dead?_

_No silly... you are not dead... you're hovering between life and death._

_We're here to save you from befalling the fate that took us from this world._

_People say that magic does not exist, yet we always did believe in magic. My brother always liked to show me magic tricks, and I loved him for his caring feelings to me._

_I do not wish to see children as young as you die such tragic deaths. The unexplained phenomenon saved you... as if by magic. But... we do not want you two to die. We can see to it that you both live. We will make sure dad saves you both the same way he tried to save us._

Then the presence was gone, and Harry and Hermione once again floated in this darkness. They have no clue how long they remained this way, but they floated closer, and closer, before reaching out. The two five year olds can see that the darkness began to recede, and the light grew brighter and brighter.

_Harry..._

_Hermione..._

Harry and Hermione finally met physically, and held each other's hands as their faces inched closer. They had to... they had to do this, before they seem to disappear. They felt themselves fading away, and they did not want to forget one another.

_Harry..._

They didn't understand what love was, but... they had to kiss... and kiss they did.

_Hermione..._

The two five year olds as the light began to engulf them, locked lips.

_Harry!_

They kissed passionately...

_Hermione!_

... Then they vanished.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

"Check everything; make sure there are no problems with the programs," someone barked out the orders.

"Sir, everything is in the green range. No bugs detected. The system is running smoothly."

"Sir... synchronization is complete. Vocaloid Units Len and Rin are in a stable condition and ready to be brought online."

The man who oversaw the operation bowed his head in a moment of silence, before looking up again. Displayed on a monitor before him were two names written in Japanese kanji. Translated it reads: Kagamine Len, online. Kagamine Rin, online.

_Two young children on the brink of death brought back to life... I only hope they can live better lives as Vocaloids. If only we can learn more of their past, and where they even came from... I just hope nothing terrible befalls my two children._

He once again looked upon the image that shows him the rebirth of two old lives as Len and Rin.

_Never again shall this process be used!_ He thought with vigor. He made a note after greeting his new children, to delete any and all information pertaining to this process of Vocalization. Then he hears the whisper of his son and daughter.

_Thank you daddy... for saving their lives..._

Tears welled in his eyes as he heard their voices again, and he felt warmth comfort him until the feeling faded. They came to him in a dream, telling him to save the two children. They told him to save them by any means. And he took this chance. He saved two lives from death. He cleared them away, and regained his posture before heading out to greet Len and Rin.

Now they could finally rest in peace...

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Present Day, Year 1996: Two Weeks since the Discovery**

Ronald and Tori Granger looked down upon the photo of their little girl. They wondered how much she has grown... wherever she is... with the boy people say she befriended. This Harry Potter... They never thought magic existed, but they had found out from Dumbledore when the Ministry sent people to investigate all those years ago their daughter was born with a mystical gift of performing magic. Somehow, this magical force is what keeps them from having their memories erased because they were what the magic people called muggles. Their daughter was somewhere in the future... with the boy Harry Potter.

"Do you think Dumbledore can find our daughter?"

"They said Dumbledore was a powerful and wise wizard. He better find our daughter though," Tori whispered.

"Only a few people can go," Sirius said, having emerged into their room via fire place. His appearance startled them briefly, "You two will go naturally, and then myself. Remus would, but he's recovering after his transformation. And Dumbledore shall lead us, since he has enough magic to help power the special Portkeys with the help of Fawkes."

Ronald and Tori both nod.

"Now... I wish you can stop doing that... popping out the fireplace at will."

He smiled apologetically.

=0=0= HarryxHermione / LenxRin =0=0=

**Year 2196: Sapporo City, Hokkaido; Japan**

Len and Rin left the clinic from their check-up, and from their meeting with Master. The two felt better being able to confide with Master, telling him that they were having these dreams again, and questioning what they meant... although it was uneasy, Master was able to help them through their trouble...

"Len?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

She suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't leave me, okay?"

He gripped her hand tightly.

"I promise you Rin... that I'll always be at your side through everything."

"I'm glad... you're my brother, Len... I love you."

"And I love you too, sis."

She smiled, and then they laced fingers. Both however had a thought in the back of their heads.

_I wish he/she would love me more than sibling love._

Despite this thought, the Kagamines continued walking, heading towards the bus stop so that they can return home. No one however would ever know of an ensuing plot that would through extreme wills of magic, bring the past to the future.

* * *

**How's that for a plot twist? It just came to me about the Vocalization process, and how I made it different. Master originally wanted to save his son and daughter by using this altered form of Vocalization, but when it failed, he vowed to never use it again, until Harry and Hermione appear out of the blue... and thus, begins Harry and Hermione's rebirth... as Len and Rin. Hm... if things start to get more serious, I may do a safety rating bump one higher. But we shall see.**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I do not own Harry Potter, the boy himself, or any of the official characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. Well... finally I have updated. Please read, folks. And thank you for those who take the time to leave a review. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Yureru FLOOR no ue de BEAT o kizamu kimi wa  
MIRROR BALL ni hansha shiteru hikari ga odotteiru you as  
Nagareru sono kami toka aoi hitomi no wana ni  
Dokyuun! Tto tsukinukareta kokoro mou kugizuke da _

_Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara hoka no yatsu ga jama dekinai you ni  
Jumon o kakete tsuresareru no ni genjitsu o mina yo!_

_Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo zutto takanaru  
Soko nashi datte wakatteru dakara koso zokkon de  
Kono PHRASE ni kitto oboreru ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru  
Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimaru ki ga surunda  
DISCOTHEQUE LOVE_

_REAL na yume o mitara nanimokamo ga fuan de  
BED kara sugu tobidashite hiyaase nante kaiten dakara  
Konno otoko ja dame da tashou tsuyoki de iinda  
LEAD dekiru dokyou ga nakya furimu kaseran nai yo_

_Imasara ni natte ketsui ga dekita isoga naku cha saki kosare chau yo  
Dakara konya wa DJ kakete ne SPECIAL na DANCE BEAT_

_Sou kimi wa kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo SING shiteiru  
Soko nashi datte wakaru daro? Zokkon ni shiteyan yo  
Kono PHRASE ga kitto kanaderu ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru  
Koi ni ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimatta ki ga surunda  
DISCOTHEQUE LOVE_

_Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru  
Soko nashi datte wakatteru  
Kedo akiramenai yo...!_

_Sou sa kimi ni kitto oboreru HEARTBEAT mo zutto takanaru  
Soko nashi datte wakatteru dakara koso zokkon de  
Kono PHRASE ni kitto oboreru ENDLESS ni zutto nagareru  
Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimaru ki ga surunda  
DISCOTHEQUE LOVE_

Len and Rin both smile, as the video finished. Len had sang the lyrics, and together, performed the visuals for the music video, Discotheque Love. It's the first week of August. Len and Rin continued on living just like the rest of their family members. You see, Len decided to write another song, and it took him awhile to find the right music score to use for this song last year. He sung it to Rin first and foremost for her honest opinion, and she loved it. Then he sent an .mp3 file to Master for Master to listen to. Master loved it. So, Len practiced, and practiced, until the final version was perfect, and published out along with the completed CD Mix of songs by him or his sister Rin. After a year, they decided to listen to the fans by creating a video for it.

"You looked so handsome in those clothes Len," Rin said. She fixed the black shirt she wore and the smaller undershirt, while also fixing back her bow.

Len grinned, as he tugged back on the unbuttoned shirt of his, and smoothed down the jean slacks. "You're looking quite hot yourself."

She blushed, and punched him in the arm. He just laughed the light pain away, and she of course turned her glare into a happy glare, frown flipping to a smile. She than spun around for him, as the skirt swayed from the twirling movement. Of course, to make sure no perverts would get ideas, they opted for her to wear the biker shorts with the longer leggings that only covered half of her thighs. It were the outfits they worn in the video that shown it was complete.

Len walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. She smiled and placed her hands upon her brother's shoulders, and gripped gently. In the video they acted like actual teenagers at a Rave Party. Since the name of the song was entitled Discotheque Love, it held a bit of a Disco and JPop/Rock theme to the beat of the music. Though, they were sure fans would hear more of the Pop and Rock tunes than the bit of Disco.

"You think Master will approve of this video?"

"Positively," she replied, "he loved the mp3 file, he'll like the video too, and so would the fans."

He chuckles briefly, before the two seemed to lock eyes once again. Their bright smiles faded, replaced with content ones. They leaned close, and then before they realized what was happening, they were kissing each other softly. A knock at the door to the Editing Room made them spring apart, both fighting back the reddened blushes on their faces.

"Len, Rin, are you done in there?" questioned their older sister, Miku.

"We're almost done, Miku-neechan," Len stammered out in a normal enough voice.

"Okay, but hurry up please."

They were sure she was walking away from the door, and the two siblings looked at each other.

"Rin/Len-"

Their blush lessened, but now the two looked at one another. However, it would seem that guilty pleasures started to form. Ever since they became teenagers, they slowly started to spend more time together, though they still respected the other's privacy when it was required.

"Sorry," they blurted out.

"No, I'm sorry Rin," Len said immediately after the apology.

"No... I'm sorry, Len."

She turned around, and Len frowned a bit, before he walked up behind her, and slowly moved his arms around her stomach. She didn't move, but instead she leaned back into his embrace.

"It... it felt good. The kiss that is," she said.

"...Yeah, I mean... we're siblings. It shouldn't mean anything else, right? Just sibling affection..." He chuckled a bit nervously. However, his stomach did knots as he said those words. It pained him, saying them. And Rin... she nearly flinched. She didn't really wish for that kiss to be just sibling affection.

0=0 Len K./Rin L. & Harry P./Hermione G. 0=0

**Year 1996: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London; England**

Not many people have ever been table to time travel, and that's even with the use of a Time Turner. However, this is different. Dumbledore had been at hard work with this ritual/spell, in order to create a very complex Portkey which has a key tie to McGonagall who would hold onto the return porter. Right now, Dumbledore preparing the long magical travel and he was not sparing any expenses into the best safety spells he could muster. The last thing anyone needed was separation.

**Year 2196: Sapporo City, Hokkaido; Japan**

It has been one week since that kissing incident, and the two siblings tried to put that kiss in the back of their minds. Right now, everyone was too busy tending to their fans who have been once again hounding after autographs and other things. For the Kagamines, they dealt with the swarms by running away via Road Roller. Maybe it wasn't a great idea wearing their Juvenile outfits... then again; their Juvenile outfits were what they called their casual clothes.

"Sheesh Rin, I think they want more than just autographs."

"They're like sharks," she groaned, concentrating on driving. Len reached into the glove box, pulled out another cap, and plops it on. But he was in a bit of pain; one of his fangirls somehow ripped his boxers form his pants...

"So, you okay Len? I mean, I heard your boxers ripped right off you." She giggled a bit, still finding it funny.

He glared at her. "Funny, Rin, funny... how'd you like it if someone stole your panties, eh?"

Now it's her turn to glare. "Don't even joke like that!"

Then he decided to tease her. "Would you be mad at me if I stole your panties, sister dear?"

Now she begins to stammer and blush. Len leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, his fingers trailing along the sides in which she tried not to giggle, since she was a bit ticklish.

"It was strange hm?"

"What?"

Len moved his hand and turned the volume higher, as a song was currently beginning to play called Bringing the Rain.

"Remember? We had to bind your chest with tape wrappings so you can pass off as me when we made this video."

She punched him in the arm gently. "They felt freaking weird with the tape around my chest."

"Unlike our other song video we did where we had our robes nearly undone yet staying on for a Kill Bill-like effect, as the fans say."

She grinned. "I remember you couldn't stop looking at my chest when we did the shoots for the music video."

"S-shut up Rin... it's just... well, you are beautiful so it's not my fault I couldn't stop looking at you."

She grinned even more. "Falling in love with your sister?"

Then, Len decided to retort with a sneaky reply. "What if I am... would you hate me, or enjoy the pleasures?"

That rewarded him with a massive blush. Especially since their faces were close. Then the incident of them kissing sprang into their minds, and they backed from one another. Both now retained silence as Rin continued to drive, and Len now looked out the window. Both however couldn't get rid of the blush, or the thoughts that were swimming in their minds.

0=0 Len K./Rin L. & Harry P./Hermione G. 0=0

Len and Rin looked at one another, as the music they selected best fitted the song they were about to sing. They press play, and the tunes begin to spill from the speakers and surround them both. The music held a sorrow tune to its theme, and most of its melody was played by piano. And soon, they begin to sing.

_Koko sessha gozen, kodoku na koji koko ni aru  
Ai o hitei sa reru hitei sa re ta aijou  
Sessha sodatta nikumareru, watashi no zentai no sonzai  
Koko sessha gozen, kodoku na koji koko ni aru  
Kazoku o hitei sa reru hitei sa re ta riyuu_

They stop, as the music continues to play. Rin looks over at Len, and he stares back at her. Soon, at the next point, Len executes perfectly as he sings the next few parts solo.

_Watashi ha youji datta, satta datta  
Yoru ha kurokatta, kuuki ha tsumetakatta  
Koko ni watashi ha kago no naka de nemuru  
Watashi no atataka sa dake azuki shoku no kin moufu  
Sessha gozen sugu ni hakken sa reru, shikashi yorokobi ga nai  
Kanai no hitobito koko ni  
Keibetsu shi nasai watashi no sonzai  
Josei ha sakebu, jin ha shikamettsura o suru  
Musuko ha teishi nashi de tabe tsudukeru  
Shikashi sorera ha zouo ni mo kakawara zu watashi o toru  
Sorera ha youji o satsugai shi taku nai  
Watashi no fosutaa hoomu ha nikumu kazoku datta  
Hito ha watashi o shimetsukeru koto o jukushi suru  
Josei ha watashi o iki ta tamotsu to iu  
Karera ha tsubuyaku FREAK keibetsu shi te gekido  
Hito no mae ni kaidan no todana no watashi o shimeru_

_Watashi ha wasure rare te iru, ri darake no kurayami  
Tadashi watashi ha nemuri tsudukeru  
Ima watashi o kakomu zouo ni kidui te i nai  
Watashi ha ima yori furui, soshite aruku koto dekiru  
Tadashi watashi ha dorei no you ni ima atsukawa reru  
Karera ha watashi ni atari, ranyou shi, soshite namae to denwa suru  
Watashi ha chouri sa seru kirei ni naraseru  
Watashi ha bishou suru koto o kokoromiru ga sugu ni sugu ni manabu  
Hito ha kare ga mi ni tsuke te iru beruto to no watashi ni ataru no o konomu  
Watashi ha tatta FOUR toshi de ari, sudeni kanjiru  
Watashi no seimei ha sun de iru kachi ga nai  
Yoru de watashi ha hajime no iku ban ka no ma, sakebu  
Watashi ha zentai niwatatte kizutsui te iru, watashi ha shukketsu oyobi byounin de aru  
Sorera ha watashi o yoku atsukawa nai  
Sorera ha watashi ni furui pan oyobi kabikusai shokuryou ni ataeru  
Watashi ha mizu dake o tsuki ni san kai eru_

Here, the twins sing together once more.

_Koko sessha gozen, kodoku na koji koko ni aru  
Ai o hitei sa reru hitei sa re ta aijou  
Sessha sodatta nikumareru, watashi no zentai no sonzai  
Koko sessha gozen, kodoku na koji koko ni aru  
Kazoku o hitei sa reru hitei sa re ta riyuu_

And then Len once again sings solo after the minute piano solo. The lyrics to the song were enrapturing them both into the emotions this song produced. But the secodn half of these lyrics took a dark tone, speaking of the evil man and rape, before the orphan is found by a little girl his age. "Hi, my name is Rin... Do not be afraid. I will protect you." Rin speaks, making her voice more childish sounding, and pulling off the effect well. Len smiled at her, and she smiled back. The next lyrics were sadder, yet started to grow warmer. And a final time, they sang together.

_Koko sessha gozen, mohaya tandoku de  
Ai o kyoka sa reru kyoka sa re ta aijou  
Sessha sodatta nikumareru, keredomo sonzai o mitsuke at  
Bishou o kyoka sa reru kyoka sa re ta yuujou  
Onnanoko dare ga watashi o mitsukeru ka  
Kanojo ha watashi niyotte todomari, watashi no te o nigiru  
Watashi tachi ha issho ni todomaru, watashi tachi ga kieru you ni_

_Watashi ha kansha suru, aisuru tame no onnanoko  
Kodoku na koji no otokonoko o aisuru..._

They finished the song, but Len is the one who sang the last two lines of the overall lyrics on his own. Once everything became silent and the recorder halted, the two twins looked at one another. Len pulled his headset off as did she, before they dropped to the floor with a clatter as Len pushed his sister up against the wall. She began to blush as Len descended down upon her. Tilting her chin up a bit, he brought his lips to hers, and they closed their eyes as they could no longer hold back their emotions. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms snaked around her waist. Both moaned softly, deepening the kiss. Their sibling love and affection has now become so much more.

As their lips slowly part ways, Rin whispered to him. "I love you Len-kun..."

"Love you too, Rin-chan..."

Then she brought her lips to his, and they began to kiss once more. They tempted such a relationship being taken to an adult-enough level, but both could no longer ignore these emotions. They were brother and sister, and they were in love with each other. And kissing each other with passion, it felt so right to them...

0=0 Len K./Rin L. & Harry P./Hermione G. 0=0

All around the world online or by other means, people have grown attached to the new song sung by the Kagamine Twins released just twenty four hours ago. The song was entitled Samishii Koji. Even the video that went with it, with the art drawn so beautifully, was adored very much. This is what we shall find a few out of place-looking visitors who appeared to have arrived from another part of the world. Three men and a woman stared at the monitor display outside the Sapporo Stadium, which has finished playing the heart-breaking and sad song/music video.

Do you know what the strange thing is? To the Grangers, the blonde girl wore the same scrunchie wristband on her right wrist, which was identical to the one their lost daughter wore the day she disappeared. To Sirius and Dumbledore, they saw the green eyes the blonde boy in the video had. Sirius was reminded of the eyes of Lily and the eyes on his godson when he was born on that night. Dumbledore however, was drawn to the bolt-shaped scar on the left temple which towards many others would look something akin to a strange but interesting birthmark.

Dumbledore now wondered if these two characters really existed. It was a clue, but for now, it was all they had. If Harry and Hermione did exist in this time, they would be living at the address he copied down on the parchment in his pocket. At said address, in their shared bedroom, Len and Rin celebrated a successful song release by making out with one another on their bed.

* * *

**I do not own the song or lyrics of Discotheque Love. It's a good song sung by Kagamine Len, and viewable on Nico Nico Douga or Youtube if you're lazy getting an account on Nico (has Rin in it too and she's cute in the outfit she's wearing in the video). However, I do own the song Samishii Koji (Lonely Orphan). I also created the lyrics to Samishii Koji, and I wish I can hear these words sung by the Kagamines. But alas, I don't own the program.**

**I wish I did though... they would probably not sound right... for those confused, the song is supposed to be a sad and a bit of a heart-breaker song, foretelling about a lonely orphan boy who is given no love. The song will continue on how the boy grew up surrounded by hatred and neglect until near the end, the song takes on a mood point where he meets a girl... and then the two disappear from the world. From deep sadness to brief happiness, I wonder what people can see in this. ****o****3****o**

**He grew up hated, yet in the end finds love. The English Lyrics are placed in my profile page. Go look there for the translation. It may sound... weird... but I really did try my best and this is the first I have ever done this song write by original content. I best believe that for a sad song, it can be done by piano theme, along with other palettes of soft music.**

**I'm also sorry this update took too long but it's really a pain to translate a song you created all your own and then make it sound pleasable in Japanese (even if it IS half-finished but still, I wanted to update so badly). I really hope for those who have taken such an interest in this storyline can forgive me (and can also blame me somewhat for always getting distracted by other things and not just my stories). Until then~**


End file.
